


Ноев ковчег

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Нику на глаза попался рекламный буклетик с парой приторно-белых лебедей на обложке и знакомой надписью: – Каждой твари по паре!«Маркетолога к скунсам! Что за мамонт такое придумал?!» – про себя выругался лис, но живописную брошюрку все же взял.





	Ноев ковчег

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю бету "Хочется жить" :)

Джуди Хоппс сама не замечала, что в последнее время часто улыбалась и почти никогда не грустила. Даже работа патрульным в паре с новичком уже не казалась оскорбительной, ведь они с Николасом Уайлдом — просто отличные напарники. Лис и кролик. Кто бы мог подумать?! Но количество раскрытых дел говорило само за себя.

«Наверное, так и выглядит счастье?» — засыпая, думала Джуди. Наконец обретя свое место в мире, она не уставала радоваться каждому новому дню. Теперь Хоппс стала важной частью сообщества, приносила пользу и убирала негодяев с улиц. По-настоящему сбылась ее детская мечта.

Традиционные утренние посиделки с Когтяузером, еженедельные соревнования на количество выписанных штрафов, захватывающие расследования от зари и до заката, наикрутейшая работа под прикрытием, а порой увлекательные погони за нарушителями правопорядка — все это Джуди и Ник делали вместе и показали себя с наилучшей стороны, успев прославиться, как образцовая команда полицейских Зверополиса.

Жизнь бодро трубила слоновьим хоботом, дни проносились со скоростью радостного леопарда, и у Джуди ни секунды не оставалось на размышления о том, что в ее бесконечных планах абсолютно нет места поиску _любви_. Вспоминать об этом приходилось лишь после звонков мамы и папы, желающих поскорей увидеть первую партию внуков.

Не то чтобы Джуди очень хотела создать свою семью и подарить миру пару-тройку десятков новых ушастиков, но где-то в воображаемой норке потаенных желаний, на одной очень маленькой аккуратной полочке, ярко освещенной теплым солнечным светом, с детства бережно хранилась мечта: отыскать родственную душу среди миллионов ее ушастых сородичей. Когда становилось очень грустно и одиноко, Джуди заворачивалась в ворох теплых, уютно связанных грез, словно в кокон бабочки, и утром вставала уже с гордо расправленными ушами.

А еще в уютной норке была спрятана неприметная шкатулочка, куда Джуди заглядывала совсем редко. Там хранился образ идеального Кролика: серенький эскиз, будто тонким грифелем намеченный в общих чертах. Потертый временем, немного небрежный и совсем чуточку наивный, но взрослая Хоппс по-прежнему считала Его совершенством, хотя с каждым новым днем прекрасный Кролик все сильнее тускнел и терял свои краски. Но однажды произошло нечто, заставившее Джуди смахнуть воображаемую пыль и вновь Его рассмотреть…

По горячим следам они с Ником раскрыли ограбление небольшого поместья семьи Пташкинс — попугаев-неразлучников, — владельцев знаменитого агентства знакомств «Ноев ковчег». В качестве благодарности Джуди пригласили посетить их инновационную компанию и с помощью самых современных технологий найти себе идеальную пару.

— Ой, простите, но я так занята, — отговаривалась Джуди, наблюдая, как на рыжей мордочке Ника расплывается довольная, но до безобразия гаденькая улыбочка. Внимательный лис сразу почуял ее смущение и сейчас неприкрыто им наслаждался.

— «Ноев ковчег» объединил уже более пяти тысяч родственных душ! — воодушевленно чирикал Пташкинс. — И никто! Никто еще не просил вернуть им деньги! А для вас мы организуем все совершенно бесплатно.

— Ну… — маленький носик Джуди едва заметно задергался.

«Как бы им повежливей отказать?»

В поисках поддержки крольчиха взглянула на напарника, но Ник лишь глубоко вздохнул, скрестив на груди лапы, и картинно закатил глаза.

— Приходите, не стесняйтесь, — тем временем насвистывала миссис Пташкинс, назойливо кружа возле ее левого плеча. — Чем больше зверей к нам обратится, тем выше шанс обрести свое счастье. Заинька, разве вы не хотите найти того, кто предназначен вам самой судьбой?

«Судьбой?!»

— Я не верю в судьбу! — гордо расправив уши, заявила Хоппс и для убедительности легко притопнула лапкой. — Многие скажут, что мне на роду написано выращивать морковку на грядках. И кто бы тогда так быстро поймал грабителя, опустошившего ваш сейф?

Супруги-неразлучники быстро переглянулись. Мистер Ной Пташкинс нервно выдернул маленькое зеленое перышко из своего крыла и вежливо прокурлыкал:

— Спасибо еще раз. И если передумаете, то приходите… Вы оба, — с улыбкой добавил он.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Ник и поспешил за стремительно удаляющейся Джуди.

— Убегаешь, как будто тебя жениться заставляют. Зайчишка-трусишка! — шепнул он. Джуди поежилась, когда его усы задели шерстку ушей.

— Я не трусиха! — взорвалась она и в отместку ущипнула лиса за бок. — Я просто не верю в их способы. Как какая-то бездушная машина может помочь найти вторую половинку? Ты сам подумай, Уайлд.

— Ай! А ты, оказывается, технофоб, Морковка! — улыбнулся Ник.

— Вовсе нет, — возмутилась Джуди. — Я просто не могу себе представить. «Ноев ковчег» ведь выберет мне парой какого-то абсолютно незнакомого кролика! И что я ему скажу при встрече? Э-э-э… Здравствуйте, милые уши… И, кстати, я предназначена вам самой судьбой. Вот бумажка с подтверждением. Выберем дату свадьбы?

— Глупости, — махнул лапой Ник. — Он ведь будет твоей родственной душой. Влюбишься почти с первого взгляда.

— Сомневаюсь, — Джуди протяжно вздохнула и внезапно призналась: — Я уже давно ни в кого не влюблялась. Ни разу с тех пор, как переехала в Зверополис, — неожиданно даже для себя подметила она.

— Легко исправить. Для начала представь самого прекрасного незнакомца, — мечтательно протянул Уайлд и закрыл глаза. — Очень доброго, веселого и умного. С соблазнительной улыбкой, огненно-рыжей шерстью и длинным-предлинным хвостом. Таким мягким, таким пушистым, таким густым… И его удивительные сиреневые глаза!

Джуди вдруг широко улыбнулась и по-компанейски похлопала лиса кулачком по плечу.

— Не подозревала, что у тебя та-а-акие вкусы, Ник. Спасибо, что поделился, — произнесла она с напускной серьезностью, но потом все же не выдержала и сорвалась на хохот, громко постукивая по полу лапкой.

Ник опешил и пару секунд стоял с открытым ртом, совершенно не понимая, что так рассмешило его напарницу, а затем громко воскликнул:

— Незнакомка! Я имел в виду лису-незнакомку! Лису, а не лиса!

— Да-да-да. А знаешь, я ведь ни разу не видела тебя с лисицей. Надо было давно догадаться!

— Не выдумывай, — раздраженно процедил он в ответ. — С нашей работой я постоянно занят, но однажды был влюблен в одну. Или даже двух. А если учесть рыжулю из детсада, то в целых трех.

На словах «из детсада» Джуди вновь прыснула.

— Да я клянусь!

Искреннее смущение и ярое желание оправдаться только сильнее раззадоривали крольчиху.

— Ах, так, значит! — пробурчал Ник, глаза которого от раздражения превратились в узкие щелочки. — Не веришь?

В следующую секунду Джуди почувствовала, как взлетает в воздух, и, охнув от изумления, обнаружила перед собой мордочку Ника. Расстояние между ними стремительно сократилось, и стало видно каждый медный волосок, каждую полупрозрачную ресничку и даже крохотную лиловую крапинку на хвойно-зеленой радужке. А затем он ее поцеловал.

Джуди обмерла и от испуга зажмурилась. Лапки и ушки безвольно повисли. Наверное, именно так и чувствовали себя древние кролики, угодившие в крепкие лапищи первобытных хищников, но Джуди без остатка погрузилась в настоящее, а прошлое или будущее сейчас просто не имели значения. В мыслях витал лишь жаркий пустынный ветер, нежно шелестящий:

— _Зайчиш-ш-шка-трус-с-сишка. _

Когда поцелуй закончился, Джуди все-таки нашла в себе силы открыть один глаз.

— Ой…

Казалось, услышав ее голос, Ник вдруг очнулся и понял, что натворил, и спешно поставил напарницу обратно на лапки.

— Отличное доказательство, не считаешь? — прокашлялся он и небрежным жестом взлохматил шерсть на затылке, а затем натянул свою фирменную улыбочку отпетого негодяя и нарочито разухабистым шагом бодро поспешил к их служебному джипу.

Когда Джуди немного отошла от шока, то подметила, что, несмотря на беззаботный вид, голос Ника прозвучал как-то фальшиво.

«Не-е-ет!»

После такого возмутительного… и отвратительного… Нет, все же возмутительного _нападения_ она точно не собиралась оставлять за ним право на последнее слово. Нахального лиса нужно поставить на место. Да.

— Во-первых. Тебе, Уайлд, крупно повезло, что я забыла дома свой противолисный баллончик! — гневно воскликнула Джуди, быстро догнав напарника. — Во-вторых, ты забыл… э-э-э, что мы на работе?! Буйволсон тебя уволит, а я даже не буду ему мешать, — Лис лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул. — А в-третьих… Ты же понимаешь, что грош цена твоим доказательствам, ведь я кролик? Мы разных видов… Это как поцелуй с баобабом! Ничего не значит. Вот.

Ник вдруг споткнулся на ровном месте, а его улыбка померкла. Хоппс сочла личной победой, что он нахмурился, промолчав в ответ, и, весьма довольная собой, запрыгнула на водительское сидение.

— Значит, я найду и поцелую лисицу, — раздраженно пробурчал Ник полминуты спустя и, плюхнувшись на соседнее место, громко захлопнул дверь. — Завтра во время обеда сгоняю в «Ноев Ковчег»! — с ноткой обиды в голосе уведомил он и нацепил солнечные очки. Точь-в-точь — фотомодель с обложки.

Джуди недовольно поморщилась, на секунду представив Ника в обнимку с какой-то незнакомой огненно-красной _«рыжулей»_. Идиллическая картинка ей совсем не понравилась. Наверное, не ее вина, что почти все встречавшиеся лисицы оказывались сплошь преступницами. Такая работа… Но было что-то еще.

«Ты же совсем не будешь знать, что у нее на уме! Как можно доверять настолько важный выбор какой-то программе?!» — крутилось на языке, но Джуди лишь сдержанно ответила:

— Дело твое. Но мне и не нужно было ничего доказывать. А сейчас нам пора.

— Поехали, — Ник взял рацию в лапу и ответил на вызов.

Джуди вдруг отчего-то стало грустно и до противности обидно, но она решила оставить мыслекопание на грядке собственных эмоций на потом и со всей силы нажала на газ. Бело-синий джип резко тронулся с места.

  


* * *

С той злополучной ссоры прошла неделя. Взаимные обиды быстро позабылись и стерлись под грудой ежедневной рутины. Ник Уайлд даже почти не думал про «Ноев ковчег», хоть и помнил про тот позорный _баобабский _поцелуй. В своем неадекватном порыве он винил исключительно проснувшиеся в неудачный момент «рудиментарные охотничьи инстинкты». И все бы ничего, но сравнение с зеленым жирным бревном особенно оскорбляло.

«Морской дьявол ее проглоти за такие сравнения! А еще говорят, что кролики — милые и безобидные существа и мухи не обидят, — сетовал про себя уязвленный лис. — Как она могла узнать, что у меня почти нет опыта? Да не-е-ет. Чушь! Я безупречен и целуюсь превосходно, просто глупышка испугалась и решила меня побольней уколоть, — придирчиво рассматривая себя в зеркало, подумал он. — Но как же мило тогда дрожал ее маленький носик, а эти большие лиловые глаза с зеленой крапинкой и чудный запах шерстки…»

Тут Нику на глаза попался рекламный буклетик с парой приторно-белых лебедей на обложке и знакомой надписью: «_Каждой твари по паре!_»

«Маркетолога к скунсам! Что за мамонт такое придумал?!» — скривившись, про себя выругался лис, но живописную брошюрку все же взял.

«Ноев ковчег» привлек уже более десяти тысяч участников. Программа расширялась бешеными темпами, несмотря на дороговизну. Один раз Ник даже застукал Буйволсона, который перед планеркой изучал прейскурант на сайте. Многие его знакомые мечтали найти себе идеальную пару, за исключением…

Джуди!

«Упертая крольчиха-технофобка…» — Ник шумно выдохнул, вновь вспомнив их поцелуй, а затем ее едкий комментарий, и решил, что он просто обязан посетить «Ноев ковчег» и доказать, что во сто крат круче любого баобаба. Тем более, в награду за их работу все будет бесплатно, а ни один порядочный лис халяву не упустит.

В этот же день Ник заявился в главный офис.

— О, Уайлд! Как мы рады, что вы пришли, — вдруг откуда-то сверху прощебетала миссис Пташкинс.

— Вижу, у вас тут очередь… — оглядываясь по сторонам, скептически протянул Ник. Фойе было похоже на запрещенный еще в прошлом столетии зоопарк. Такое столпотворение злых, недовольных зверей он видел разве что на исторических фото.

— Пройдемте за мной, — таинственно чирикнула Пташкинс ему на ухо и упорхнула. Ник проследовал вслед за ней и вошел в полутемный коридор. Вход охраняла пара грифов-страшилищ. Спустя полминуты он остановился внутри длинной узкой комнаты с десятком однотипных белых дверей. Словно по заказу, одна из створок сама открылась, и Уайлд оказался в просторном светлом помещении. В отличие от фойе, там пахло лесом и свежестью. Лис с удовольствием вздохнул.

Внезапно поверхность пола перед ним разошлась и из белоснежной глади словно выросло гигантское яйцо. Ничего подобного Ник в жизни не видел. Внезапно свет потух, и он почувствовал, как комната движется. На мгновение стало страшно, а хозяйка будто испарилась.

— Яйцо я вижу, а где же курица? — нервно рассмеявшись, громко спросил Ник, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Тишина.

Никто так и не ответил, но вдруг раздался громкий щелчок. По поверхности яйца пошла ровная трещина и образовала арку, сквозь которую сочился яркий свет. Створка открылась и превратилась в ступеньки. Когда свечение стало ярче, Уайлд увидел на стене огромный силуэт какого-то существа, а затем тихий звук шлепков. Спустя несколько секунд из двери показался глуповатого вида пингвин в классическом костюме. Глаза косили в разные стороны, а из-за спины торчал листок бумаги, скрученный в трубочку. Не обращая на лиса ни малейшего внимания, он достал телефон и позвонил.

— Три кита уплыли, босс.

— Молодец, рядовой. Будь в доках через час, — ответил ему неведомый собеседник. Пингвин довольно улыбнулся, а затем спрятал телефон во внутренний карман фрака и бодро прошлепал в сторону выхода. Ник промолчал и проводил странного посетителя внимательным взглядом. Как только тот скрылся, откуда-то из темноты вновь выпорхнула миссис Пташкинс.

— Простите за задержку, — прокурлыкала она. — Такая очередь… А теперь выпейте это и заходите. Не стоит ждать!

Перед лисом вдруг образовался поднос с высокими стаканами, наполненными чем-то похожим на простую воду.

— Эм-м-м, — смущенно протянул Ник и с сомнением понюхал прозрачную жидкость. Пахло, как смесь овощей и фруктов. — А что там?

— Секретный рецепт. Часть программы.

— Хорошо. А там? — он кивнул в сторону техно-яйца.

— Это и есть «Ноев ковчег»! Самый главный из десяти, — с гордостью прощебетала миссис Пташкинс. — Вам нужно только сесть в кресло, расположенное внутри, и расслабиться. Программа сделает все сама!

— Но как? — поинтересовался Ник, медленно поднимаясь по ступенькам.

— Уверяю, процедура совершенно безопасна. На основе мыслей и воспоминаний «Ноев ковчег» нарисует достоверный образ вашей родственной души или второй половинки. Называйте, как хотите. Полученные результаты наших пользователей сравниваются по множеству различных параметров.

Ника объяснение устроило. Вдобавок успокаивало то, как на его глазах из яйца вылез хоть и странный, но вполне живой пингвин.

— До дна! — чирикнула Пташкинс.

Набравшись смелости, лис жадно хлебнул предложенный напиток. Вкус оказался настолько приятным… Настолько неповторимым, что он с удовольствием выпил бы еще.

«Жаль, что рецепт держат в секрете!»

— Представьте Ее себе как можно точнее, Уайлд, — воскликнула миссис Пташкинс и напоследок помахала ему крылом: — Увидимся в фойе.

Ступени сплющились, сложились и превратились в дверь. Створка плавно взлетела вверх и беззвучно закрылась у него за спиной. Внутри небольшой круглой комнаты все было глянцево-белым, гладким и холодным на ощупь. Пошатываясь, Ник прошел внутрь яйца. Ноги стали ватными, кружилась голова, и он с размаха плюхнулся в мягкое кресло. Яйцо начало медленно вращаться, и ему на морду опустилось нечто вроде шлема.

Ник набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и протяжно выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться и представить себе прекрасную лисицу.

Добрую, веселую и умную. С соблазнительной улыбкой, огненно-рыжей шерстью и длинным-предлинным хвостом. Мягким, пушистым, густым… Удивительные сиреневые глаза…

Ника начало бросать то в жар, то в холод, веки почему-то слипались, мир вокруг крутился и прыгал вверх-вниз, как засидевшийся козленок, но вопреки неудобствам лис стремился думать лишь о Ней.

Чистый голос…

Заливистый смех…

Маленький носик кнопочкой…

Узкие плечики…

Пушистые серебристые щечки…

Длинные серые ушки…

Вкусный черничный запах…

«Стоп! Не-е-ет. Только не она!» — от паники Ник резко взбодрился, но в следующую секунду где-то в глубине сознания словно прорвало хрупкую плотину бобров-лентяев, и его затопило потоком мыслеобразов, в которых лис полностью потерял ощущение реальности. Видения мелькали одно за другим. Вихри эмоций, обрывки воспоминаний, миллионы сказанных в прошлом слов, — все слилось в один сплошной бредовый поток.

Следующее, что Ник смог вспомнить, — легкий комариный укус. А может быть, то был укол? Но после краткой боли в мыслях вновь появилась привычная ясность.

— «Ноев ковчег» поздравляет вас! — прозвучал откуда-то сверху приятный голос. — Готовы ли вы узнать имя своей родственной души?

— Да, — недовольно рявкнул Ник, протирая глаза. Из тонкого отверстия на подлокотнике кресла вдруг выскочил листок, который он тут же схватил. По мере чтения шерсть на затылке встала дыбом.

— Тут какая-то ошибка! — с недоумением воскликнул он. — Ошибка!

— Программа «Ноев ковчег» существует уже более десяти лет и прошла различные контрольные испытания, что гарантирует вам почти стопроцентный результат. Подать жалобу можно, обратившись к сотруднику на стойке информации, — скупо уведомил голос. — Всего вам доброго!

Ник выскочил из яйца, как взъерошенный цыпленок, и почти бегом полетел в фойе. В горле внезапно пересохло. Хвост где-то возле копчика сводила нервная судорога.

«Да я подам десять жалоб! Мошенники! Пусть вернут деньги! Ах… Я же не платил», — с краткой радостью вспомнил он. Но от данного факта раздражение ни капли не уменьшилось.

Николас Уайлд с трудом сглотнул и почти против воли вновь опустил взгляд на ненавистный листок. Бумага подрагивала в рыжих лапках так сильно, что он еле смог перечитать:

_Гидеон Грей. Лис. Работает пекарем в Малых Норках…_

«Какая же чушь! Но Морковка просто лопнет от смеха, — поскрипев зубами, с досадой подумал Ник. — Она не должна узнать. Никто не должен!»

Дальше шла подробная информация, а под ней располагалось фото: крупный, круглолицый, голубоглазый. Поверх одежды Грей носил розовый фартучек в полоску.

_Большой любитель домашней выпечки, фанат «Техасских волков»…_

«Да какой нормальный лис будет за них болеть?!» — про себя завопил Ник.

Единственное в анкете его «второй половинки», что вызывало у Ника хоть каплю симпатии, — это аппетитный кексик на фото. Черничный.

Раздраженно растолкав толпу, Уайлд наконец выбрался к стойке информации, возле которой сгрудилось целое стадо зверей. Каждый пытался что-то прокричать, промычать или прореветь прямо в ухо единственному сотруднику, которым, разумеется, оказался ленивец. После всего произошедшего Ник даже не удивился.

— Узбагойтесь, дгузья! Не надо так долкадьзя! — кричал лемур где-то неподалеку. — Все узбеют божаловатьзя!

— Братец лис! Тебя-то я и искал, — прозвучал вдруг чей-то голос. Рядом появился никто иной, как Гидеон Грей собственной персоной. Ник испуганно сделал шаг назад. Вокруг, как назло, возвышалась слоновье-бегемотная стена — отступать было практически некуда.

— Я не такой… — тихо пролепетал Ник. Сквозь шум и гам Гидеон его абсолютно не расслышал и продолжал протискиваться ближе. — Я не такой. Они что-то перепутали…

— Мы, братец, должны держаться вместе! — тем временем вещал Гидеон и положил тяжеленную лапу ему на плечо.

— Неа. Нет. Ни за что! — протараторил в ответ Ник, вывернувшись, но здоровенный лис все же схватил его и протащил за собой через толпу, пока Уайлд отчаянно вырывался.

— Да ты чего, братец? Давай вместе наедем на начальство? Лисье братство победит этих тварей! — в ответ воскликнул Гидеон. — Только представь: мне парой выбрали слона.

Ник резко перестал брыкаться.

— Что?!

— Вот и у меня такая же морда была, — со смешком хмыкнул Грей. — Точняк, как у тебя сейчас! Ты только погляди. Вон он... Тот, который держит в хоботе картавого лемура. А ему в пару мышь-полевку определили, прикинь! И так у каждого второго.

Ник наконец нашел в себе силы от души посмеяться.

«Все-таки ошибка! Просто программа заглючила, — с облегчением подумал он. — Теперь не надо никому доказывать, что я — _не верблюд_… В том числе и себе».

— Прости, братец, — похлопав нового знакомого по плечу, произнес Ник и тщательно скомкал свой листок. — Но мне пора. Не хочу терять время.

Гидеон Грей раздосадованно пошел искать нового члена «лисьего братства».

«Надо же! Морковка оказалась права, — думал Ник, пока медленно выбирался из здания сквозь живой лабиринт. — Не надо было связываться с этим "Ноевым ковчегом". Только напрасно нервы потратил».

— О, и ты здесь! — внезапно ему на встречу откуда-то из толпы выпрыгнула Джуди. Одета она была не по форме: в клетчатую рубашечку и джинсы.

По-новому взглянув на свою напарницу, Ник вспомнил все увиденное внутри проклятого яйца. Щеки предательски защипало, когда он вдруг понял, что означали те мысли и образы, явившиеся ему после секретного коктейля.

«Ты уже не маленький, и под густой шерстью красноты точно не видно. Не паникуй», — попытался успокоить себя Ник, стараясь выглядеть как обычно.

— У нас же сегодня выходной, Морковка. А ты сама почему тут? Суженого ищешь? — неискренне улыбнулся он.

— Буйволсон приказал срочно выходить, — протараторила Хоппс. — «Ноев ковчег» взломали и запустили вирус! Куча личных данных пропала. Мэр Златогрив рычит, рвет и мечет, ведь он был одним из первых клиентов. Нам нужно как можно быстрее найти злоумышленника.

— Злоумышленников, — поправил ее Ник, вспомнив о странном посетителе. — Кажется, я знаю, кто за всем стоит. Объяви-ка в розыск косоглазого пингвина!

  


* * *

Выбравшись из здания, они запрыгнули в джип и, включив сигналки, за пять-семь минут добрались до городских доков Зверополиса. Джуди сразу побежала спрашивать прохожих, не видели ли они подозреваемого.

— Стоп. Предлагаю сменить тактику, — одернул ее Ник. — У пингвина был сообщник. Если будешь вести себя как коп, то можешь спугнуть обоих.

— Но ведь так мы быстрее их найдем? Хорошо, ладно… — чуть подумав, сдалась Джуди. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Мы в штатском. Давай сделаем вид, что просто гуляем… — прошептал Ник ей на ухо. — Наслаждаемся погодой, болтаем о какой-нибудь чепухе. Вот так, — он слегка приобнял ее за талию.

— Хитро, — коротко ответила Хоппс и немного нервно захихикала, но тоже обняла его.

Для дополнительного прикрытия Ник надел солнечные очки и почти заставил себя внимательно осмотреть набережную порта, когда почувствовал, что гладить теплую талию напарницы, оказывается, очень отвлекает.

— Косоглазый пигвин, рост примерно полметра, — еще раз повторил он, чтобы сосредоточиться. — Одет в простой черно-белый костюм.

Сбивая все мысли, Джуди прижалась к нему еще ближе. Вокруг беспорядочным броуновским движением гуляли звери, солнечные блики играли на морской воде, шумели волны, а из маленького разноцветного ларька пахло сахарной ватой. Набережная тянулась и тянулась, а Ник с трудом сдерживал улыбку и с каждым шагом все больше мечтал, чтобы она и вовсе не кончалась.

— Вон-вон! — вдруг прошипела Джуди и ущипнула его за бок, выдернув из счастливого оцепенения. — На два часа. Подойдем ближе и схватим. Действуем, как обычно.

— Раз…

— Два…

— Три!

Они резко прыгнули в сторону пингвина, но в последний момент он каким-то чудом их увидел. Ник решил, что причина в странных особенностях косоглазия, иначе было попросту не объяснить, как подозреваемый смог их заметить, ведь смотрел совсем в другую сторону.

Врожденная неуклюжесть отнюдь не помешала пингвину сбежать от быстроногой крольчихи и не менее шустрого лиса и ловко скрыться в воде.

— Стой, Уайлд! А вдруг его сообщник — косатка?! — с паникой в голосе закричала Джуди, когда Ник уже хотел нырнуть вслед за удиравшим пингвином. — Нельзя так рисковать. Да и все, что в воде, — это уже юрисдикция береговой охраны, ты забыл? — уже спокойнее добавила она.

— Вот же скользкий гад! — с досадой рявкнул Ник. — Мы ведь почти его схватили!

Хоть виновник крушения «Ноева ковчега» скрылся, но в чем-то им все-таки повезло. Флэшку с данными нашли. Судя по всему, пингвин еще не успел передать ее заказчику и обронил, как только за ним погнались. Сейчас, как предполагал Ник, он уже плыл в трюме куда-нибудь в Соединенные Штаты Антарктиды, откуда нет экстрадиции.

Буйволсон и Златогрив лично похвалили команду Джуди и Ника за оперативное решение проблемы, но напарники оказались слишком поглощены своими мыслями, чтобы оценить такую честь.

  


* * *

Тем вечером Джуди Хоппс сидела в своей маленькой съемной квартирке с тонкими картонными стенами, слушала громкий топот чьих-то копыт по кафельной плитке, грустно жевала «морковь на одного» со вкусом клубничного мороженого и чувствовала себя природной аномалией, но не потому, что из больших кроличьих глаз против воли текли крокодильи слезы. Причина страданий скрывалась в том, что она — а теперь это уже точно и по-настоящему — почему-то влюбилась в лиса. Красивого, умного и доброго… Но все-таки лиса. Хитрого хищника, а в придачу еще и своего напарника.

Как же обидно было узнать, что Ник все-таки пошел в «Ноев ковчег». Всю неделю Джуди думала про тот глупый поцелуй и почти уже поверила, что подобное не может случиться просто так, на ровном месте. Но теперь стало ясно, как светлый день, со стороны Ника — это была просто очередная некрасивая шуточка и ничего больше. Уайлд никогда не испытывал к ней ни крупинки романтических чувств, поэтому и пожелал найти себе _огненную_ лисицу, его «судьбу», а не какую-то серенькую крольчиху, как она.

— _Дельфин и мартышка… они, если честно… не пара, не пара, не пара…_ — как назло противно бренчало старенькое радио-будильник.

Джуди громко всхлипнула и метко кинула в объект сиюминутной ненависти мокрой подушкой. Казалось — не видать ей счастья в жизни. Навеки одна, и решения нет. Теперь они будут общаться лишь на работе, а потом Ник станет папой двух или трех миленьких огненно-рыжих лисят и пропадет из ее жизни, как порядочный отец, решив найти работу побезопасней. Вскоре она окончательно потеряет Николаса Уайлда…

— _Быть может, будешь вспоминать про одинокого дельфина, _— прохрипел недобитый динамик. Джуди вновь всхлипнула. Звук раздражающей мелодии окончательно затих, и наступила пронзительная тишина. Стены узенькой комнаты постепенно стали давить, а воздух показался душным, и она открыла окно.

Небо до края горизонта заполонили густые и темно-серые, как слоновьи пупки, тучи, где-то неподалеку уже накрапывал дождь, но ветер вместо бодрящей свежести доносил запахи из дома напротив. Там жили скунсы. Целое семейство полосатых вонючек, которые с дружным гвалтом жарили нечто, о чем даже думать не хотелось.

«Мир… Сама планета решила довести меня до точки и избавиться от _аномалии_», — подумала Джуди. Захлопнув окно, она вздохнула поглубже и вспомнила о том, что обещала позвонить маме и папе. На прошлой неделе родители настойчиво предлагали ей сходить на свидание с каким-то новым кроликом, недавно переехавшим в Малые Норки. Каким бы он не оказался, Джуди было все равно, ведь худшее уже случилось…

Умывшись и высушив шерстку, Джуди заставила себя улыбнуться и включила видеочат. Прозвучал первый гудок, и ровно в этот миг в дверь постучали.

Ноутбук сразу оказался закрыт. Ей только и нужен был какой-то знак, чтобы отложить разговор на потом. Удивительно, что родители не забывали звонить дочке каждый день и при этом следить за остальными двумя сотнями своих отпрысков.

— Кто там? — пискнула Джуди, а затем прислушалась. Сердце вдруг быстро застучало, когда она увидела в глазок, что за дверью стоит и широко улыбается Ник — причина всех ее сегодняшних переживаний.

— Открывай! Я не кусаюсь, — прокричал лис и вполголоса добавил: — Обычно.

— Эм-м-м… Чего пришел? — с порога спросила Джуди, ошарашенная его внезапным появлением. — Что-то случилось? Нас вызывают?

— Не-е-ет, — испуганно протянул в ответ Ник и явно смутился. Потупив взгляд, он вытащил из-за спины коробку с черничными кексами. — Меня вот угостили, но так много я один не съем. Жаль будет, если они испортятся.

— Действительно, жаль, — забирая коробку, повторила Джуди, широкими глазами внимательно глядя на напарника.

«Почему он пришел? Просто ли отдать лишние кексы, или — это предлог? Повод увидеться? Но я ведь ему не нравлюсь, тогда зачем? Или кексы — это просто кексы? Но это ведь это не просто кексы, а _черничные_ кексы? Может, вкус что-то значит?..»

Наступило неуютное молчание. Ник ковырял краешком ботинка порог.

— Ну-у-у… — прервав тишину, он несмело улыбнулся.

— Да-а-а?

— Я тут подумал обо всем, что произошло на прошлой неделе, и решил, что нам надо чаще проводить время вместе, — выпалил Ник на одном дыхании, почти скороговоркой, но Джуди расслышала все до последней буковки. — Вот, хотел сегодня предложить тебе пойти в парк и съесть их там вместе, но раз на улице дождь, а никто не любит дождь… В общем, ты угощайся, а я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Ой! — спохватилась Джуди и слегка подпрыгнула. — Что это я?! Проходи, попьем вместе чай. Или ты хочешь кофе? А еще у меня есть морковный сок.

Ник просиял, но в суете она совсем этого не заметила.

— Неважно.

Через час все кексы были съедены, и темы разговора немного исчерпались:

— А на улице все еще дождь идет… — протянул Ник.

— Кстати, я люблю гулять под дождем, — призналась Джуди. — И запах воды и свежести. Мама с папой запрещали, но в детстве, во время летнего ливня, я всегда вылезала через окно, чтобы пробежаться по лужам, а потом сидела под деревом и слушала, как звенят листья после ударов капель. Звук казался мне музыкой…

— Правда? А я тоже убегал, — в глазах Ника загорелись лукавые огоньки. — Может, повторим прямо сейчас?


End file.
